The overall objective of this project is to test the effectiveness of the daily practice of either a relaxation technique or of self-hypnosis in the therapy of anxiety. Other objectives are to assess whether the therapeutic effectiveness of these practices is related to the physiologic changes of a hypothesized integrated physiologic response, recently labeled "the relaxation response" and also whether the therapeutic effectiveness is related to the hypnotizability of the patient. Another objective is to compare the physiology of the relaxation response as elicited by a simple noncultic technique to the responses evoked during self-hypnosis. The methods of measurement employed will be taped, standardized psychiatric interviews; a self-rating anxiety questionnaire; and physiologic tests involving measurement of oxygen consumption; carbon dioxide elimination, heart rate and blood pressure.